A Very Different Diabolik Lovers
by Ember Neutron
Summary: This is an AU were Yui has more backbone and can handle her self better when it comes to the vampire brothers, but also has polycythemia vera and has to rely on them if she is to live. So she makes the most out of her situation and tries to form good relationships with her sadistic Grooms. And did I mention her BFF is also a vampire and that she may or may not be human?
1. info

I've always find Yui very annoying and pathetic, and the vampires she forced to live it as enjoyably as they are don't really change much (except Ruki a little). So I came up with this AU were Yui's personality is changed to be more optimistic and able to adapt and make the most out of life when ever it throws lemons at her, along with some backbone and is unafraid to stand up to the vampires, but she also makes an attempt to form good bounds of friendships with each and ever one of them and will always have there back when ever there is trouble.

I also didn't like how there forcefully drinking her blood no matter how hard Yui begs for them to stop. But then I came across this interesting blood cancer online called Polycythemia Vera, it's basically when the bone marrow makes too many red blood cells and cause many problems like Tiredness (fatigue), Headache, Painful burning or numbness of the hands or feet, Bone pain, Abdominal pain or discomfort, Dizziness, vertigo, light-headedness, and thou are just a few of the symptoms. Some treatments involve having the patient's blood drained on a regular base in order to live. So I decide that this new Yui will have this blood cancer and has to rely on our favourite sadistic vampires in order to live, pules it'll cut back on medical bills to and she'll see this more as a blessing in disguise. Plus I'm also giving her a BFF in the form of a vampire girl she meet long before the anime starts, so she'll now a thing or to when it comes to vampires. I hope to make a better story with these changes so you all can enjoy it.

Also just a warning there may be a few spelling errors with my writing, instructive criticisms wold be much appreciated. Also I'm open to ideas you might suggest (just no lemons or limes). The first chapter will be out soon, Bye!


	2. Ch 1 The Unusual Sacrificial Bride

Yui Komori sat quietly in the limo as the seed car was driving along the country side of Japan with the sun setting over the horizon, displaying beautiful colors of orange, and hints of pink and purple here and there. Normally, Yui would be looking out side admiring the scenery and taking a few pics on her phone, but today she wasn't in the mood. Half because her father died last week in an accident on the road. She was lucky that she got out of that alive, but her beloved father wasn't so lucky. She can still his bloody lip body dangling from the hood of the car as the paramedics got him out and took him away. With no other relatives to take care of me, I was sent to an orphanage that's more like a prison.

A week later though I was adopted, just like that to this strange man named Karlheinz. He's the other reason why I'm not to happy right now. Last I checked it takes months before the adoption papers go though, and this man, Karlheinz is actually a vampire. Normally, Yui is cool with vampires since she has one as a BFF, but something about this vampire didn't set right with her. Particularly the way he looked at her and at one point called her "Eve" for some reason. Now she's being sent to live with his six sons for some reason.

Despite the interesting situation she's in, Yui decided to try and make the most out of these lemons god decided to throw at her. Who knows, perhaps this new life she's driving to is a blessing in disguise. As hr father wold always says

"Sometimes when bad things happen to us, God has a way turning it around and we come out of it stronger, if we have faith in him and his son".

Yui will surely miss her fathers words of wisdom.

"Please let this work God" she silently prays "What ever happens to me next, help me through it and come out a better person"

Just as she finished her prayer, Yui spotted a mansion up ahead and rolled down the window to take a better look. It was pretty large and has red roses surrounding it and a large garden filled with roses of all colors, trees, and a large lake in the far back.

"My new home certainly looks beautiful" she mused, watching the mansion as the limo drove closer and closer till it reached the gate and stops in the front lawn a yard away from a beautiful fountain.

Yui for a moment just stares at the mansion, wondering what Karlheinz's sons were like. And for a moment wondered if they were cute. Motivated, Yui got out of the car and gathered her suitcase, duffel bag, and her favourite guitar with the limo drivers help. As soon as all of Yui's stuff was out, the limo driver wished Yui luck, entered the car and then drove off.

No sooner than the car leaves Yui felt a drop of water fell on her head. She looks up and finds the twilight sky now dark and cloudy, rain was about to fall. Yui quickly ran to the door quickly as the rain began to poor and the thunder roared across the sky. Luckily, the entrance had a roof over it so Yui didn't get wet at all. Nervous, the young blond knocked on the door a few times. The door opens, but no one was there.

"Odd" Yui thought as she enters the large entrance hall with a beautiful stare case, leading to the second floor, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

It certainly was beautiful inside as it is outside, with a hint of creepy.

Upon looking around the entrance hall, Yui spotted someone sleeping on a near by couch. She walks up and saw a slender pale skinned hot guy with reddish- red colored hair spiked at the ends sleeping like a baby. He whore some kind of black school uniform with the blazer unbuttoned along with the white dress shirt showing his chest, and an untied red tie around his neck.

"Is he one of Karlheinz's son's?" Yui half wondered.

"Uhhh... excuse me, hello" she spoke out, attempting to wake up the sleeping beauty, but he didn't respond.

She even shock his shoulders a little, but still he didn't wake up.

"Man this guy's a heavy sleeper" Yui sighed.

But then and idea came to Yui and she took out her cell phone. Scrolling through her music list Yui picked selected one, turned up the volume to maximum and then pressed play.

 **Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jaeger!**

The red head instantly jumped alarmed

"WHAT THE HECK!"

He looked and saw Yui in front of him turning off the loud music.

"Sorry for waking you up and nearly giving you a heart attack" she quickly apologised as she put her phone back in her duffel bag side pocket.

"Why did you do that? this isn't even your house" he asked annoyed while rubbing his sore ears.

"Sorry again for that, but you were dead asleep, I had to find some way to wake you up" Yui explained.

"So you decided to blast my ears off?" the red head asked, now pissed off.

"Well it was ether that or kiss you awake" Yui then said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I'd prefer that to almost going deaf" he said, still pissed.

"Well anyways, are you one of Karlheinz's sons?" she finally asked.

Those words cased the young man to halt and just stare at the girl with his green eyes surprised and confused, with a hint of suspicion.

"How... do you know that name?" he asked.

"What's all the commotion down hear?" someone new spoke up.

Yui looked behind her and saw another hot guy. This one was tall and his hair is primarily purple-black with a lighter gradient. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length, and it is neatly combed, red eyes, and was wearing rectangular glasses. He also whore the same black school uniform just like the red head only his dress shirt is black and is neat and more presentable.

"Need I remind you Ayato, that this is the entrance hall, meant for greeting our guest. Not for playing loud and annoying music" he then scolded the red head named Ayato.

"It wasn't me Reiji, pancake hear did that" he said in defence.

"It's true" Yui said walking right up to the butler like man named Reiji.

"Sorry for disturbing you, I was trying to wake up sleeping beauty over there. Hey what a minute" she halted and turned towards Ayato.

"Did you just called me pancake?"

"Well yeah... your chest is as flat as a pancake" he said annoyed.

This was not new to her since every bully she ever had called her that or something related when she hit puberty. Luckily Yui had the perfect comeback

"But I'm as cute as a pancake, am I?" she smiled, acting kawaii.

Ayato however, just stared at her confused.

"Your weird" was all he could say.

"I'll take that as a complement" Yui simply smiled.

"May I ask who might you be and why are you hear?" Reiji asked Yui, completely ignoring that little odd moment earlier.

"My name is Yui Komori, or Yui Sakamaki now I guess" She introduced her self before fetching her papers in her duffel bag.

"I was recently adopted by Karlheinz and was sent to live hear" she explained as she handed Reiji the adoption papers.

He took the papers from Yui and began to examine them carefully for about a minute or two.

"Why wasn't I informed about this" Reiji asked turning to Ayato.

"Explain this to me, Ayato" he demanded in a formal manor.

"I don't know anything about it" he confessed, before turning to Yui.

"You never told me you were moving in with us Pancake"

"I was about to Mt. Hot Head, when this guy showed up" Yui explained.

"Hot Head?" Ayato asked confused.

"Well, since your going to call me Pancake for my flat chest, I'm going to call you Hot Head for you bad attitude" Yui explained smiling all Kawaii once again.

"It's called equivalent of exchange my friend"

"Okay... forget Pancake, I'm calling you weirdo from now on" Ayato then said, felling off by this human.

"And I'll still call you Hot Head" Yui simply said, smiling.

"That still doesn't explain why I wan't inform about your arrival" Reiji interrupted.

"You mean no one told you about all this?" Yui asked, realising Black Butler look a like relay has no clue of her moving in.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this hear" he then said, almost complacently ignoring Yui's question.

"Please fallow me" he then said before walking away

"See that her luggage is taken care of" he then ordered a near by butler who came out of no were, grabbed Yui's stuff, and then disappeared into the dark hallways.

"Okay... that wan't creepy at all" Yui thought as she fallowed Reiji down the hallways with Ayato not far behind.

A minute later Yui finds herself sitting on a nice blue couch with Ayato sitting on one of the near by blue accent chairs and Reiji standing up right in front of her about a yard away from her on the other side of the luxurious coffee table.

"Now, for the sake of formality let's begin" Reiji started.

"Why don't you tell us about your self and how you came to enter this house"

"Well..." Yui began, but was interrupted by a new voice laughing and coming from above.

"Well what do we have hear, could it be that a cute little human girl has decided to pay us a visit?"

Yui looked up to the second floor railing and saw another hot guy. He wore the same uniform as Ayato and Reiji only his has a red jacket with that has fur bordering the hood under his uniform blazer, a black tie around his white collared button up dress shirt, black paints that goes only to his knee and wore a black fedora hat on his head with a small red ribbon around it.

As for his appearance, Mt. fedora guy had green eyes just like Ayato's, shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish colored at the tips, a mole on the right side of his chin, and two piercings on the left ear. He certainly physical attractive Yui admitted. But then Mt. fedora disappeared and then repaired sitting right next to Yui and gave her a quick lick on her left cheek.

"Hey!" Yui protested, jumping far away from the guy on the couch.

"Oh my, you smell so sweet and your skin taste delicious" Mt. fedora complimented Yui.

"Please, let me have a lick to" another voice spoke up Yui turned and found her self being licked by another hot guy.

This one was short and had a child like appearance with light purple hair and eye color. and he looked like he hadn't slept in forever from the look of the bags under his eyes. He also wore the same style school uniform like the others only he has a maroon-colored vest under his black jacket with the left side of the solder down with a red, string tie and a white undershirt with a ruffled Victorian collar, black pants,short black knee-socks and brown dress shoes. And he appears to be holding a brown teddy bear with an eye patch on it's right eye.

"Hey, I'm not a Popsicle!" Yui protested as she jumped from her seat and backed away from the two.

"Your right she dose taste sweet" the purple head child like teen agreed.

"With a hint of spice I can tell" Mt. fedora guy smiled staring at Yui.

"I do love feisty women"

"I do to" the child like teen also agreed.

"There always so fun to break"

Yui did not like the sound of that at all.

"Okay, but remember to glue me back together once your done" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mt. fedora couldn't help but laugh a little at Yui's joke, along with child like teen..

"And funny to"

"Stop that you two" Reiji protested.

"It's highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely towards a woman you only just meat"

"But why? It's only natural to taste something that looks and smells so yummy" Mt. fedora said in defence, not even caring.

"Kanato agrees with me"

he turned towards the child-teen

"Yes I do" he agrees.

"Hey knock it of you guys" Ayato interrupted.

"Have you forgotten that Your's Truly is the one that saw her first? Concomitantly Your's Truly is going to be her first everything."

"Lame!" a new voice spoke up "I'm so sick of you calling your self Your's Truly"

"What the heck!" Ayato said standing up from his seat, he was pissed.

"I know that's you Subaru! Come out and show your self"

"I'm right hear"

Everyone turned to see another hot guy on the other side of the room. He has silverish light-lavender whitish hair, making his hair color, and scarlet red eyes with a slight pinkish hue. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a black shirt underneath that is ripped near the bottom and a white shirt underneath it which is longer and also ripped at the bottom. There is a small chain loop on the bottom left side of the jacket. He wears it with the standard uniform pants. He also wears white heeled boots, a wrist band on his left arm, and a necklace.

"I'd thought I'd detected the smell of human in hear" He then stares at Yui.

"Guess I was right, who is this mortal who dares awaken me from my precocious sleep?" Subaru then asked.

"Hi!" Yui simply greeted "Sorry for waking you up" she quickly analogises.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST" he demanded, punching a near by wall in anger, making a dent in it.

" Hey no need to go all Hulk, my name is Yui" Yui then said, trying to get snowflake to calm down. It wold appear this guy has anger issues.

Reiji meanwhile ignored Subaru's episode and asked the others.

"Do any of you know whats going on hear? I must find out why this young woman has come to live with us, and why our father decided to adopt a human"

This peeked Kanato's and Mt. Fedora's interest, Subaru doesn't seem to care.

"Well, this is a first" Mt. Fedora smiled.

"So, your our new sister?" Kanato asked, curious.

"It wold seem so" Yui said just as confused as Kanato was.

"I wonder if she's the young woman he mentioned the other day" a new voice then spoke up.

It came from another hot guy who was sleeping on a couch right next to the big fireplace with earbuds in his ears, obviously listening to was a handsome young man with slightly curled blond hair. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket draped over his shoulders and a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt, black uniform pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Shu, do you know anything about this girl and the reason she's hear?" Ayato asked the sleeping beauty.

"Maybe" he simply said with his eyes still closed.

"Don't give us this maybe crap, I think we'd all appreciate an explanation" Ayato said a little irritated by Shu.

"It was that guy, he contacted me a couple of days ago" he started.

"He told me that were having a guest arriving from an orphanage and that we should treat her with respect"

"Wait!?" Ayato said surprised.

"Are you telling me that Weirdo hear is the prospective bride?"

"Waite, bride?" Yui asked confused.

"Is that all this is?" Ayato asked.

"Let's be honest hear, she's more like a sacrifice then a bride really" Mt. Fedora commented.

"Oh yeah!" Shu then said as he remembered something, while opening his eyes a little, revealing a pare of ocean blue colored eyes.

"He explosively said that were not supposed to kill her"

"Oh really" Mt. Fedora said, really liking the sound of that.

He then turned his attention towards Yui.

"If that's the case, then were going to have a long relationship with this woman"

Yui meanwhile was still confused, she was meant to be there bride? what in the world was going on?

"It appears there is no misunderstanding after all" Reiji said, turning towards Yui.

"So allow us to introduce our selves" he began.

"That is the eldest son, Shu" points towards sleeping beauty who went back to sleep.

"My name is Reiji and I'm the second son" points at him self.

"Next are the Triplets, Ayato" he points at Hot Head.

"I'm going to get back at you for almost blowing my ears off" Ayato said smirking at Yui.

"Kanato" Reiji continued,pointing at Child-teen.

"I hope to taste you again soon" the creepy boy smiled, holding his teddy bear close to him.

"And Laito" Reiji finished, pointing at Mt. Fedora.

"It's a pleasure to meat your aquatints B!%& chan" Laito greeted, while winking at Yui.

"The last son is Subaru" Reiji then introduces Snowflake, who just turned away and said.

"What a wast of time"

"Hello every one, I'm Yui Komori" Yui greeted the brothers.

"But I think their's a misunderstanding, Your father never said I was met to be a bride to you guys, what's going on?" she asked.

"There is no mistake Miss Komori" Reiji began while adjusting his glasses.

"If our father thinks you are a worthy candidate for us, then who are we to judge him, and you have no choice in the matter. You belong to us from now on"

To say Yui was surprised wold be an understatement. Apparently this is why Karlheinz adopted her. A part of her was pissed that there father never told her about this. But why wold he want her to mare one of his sons? Was she special or an easy to snatch up since she's a 17 year old teen living in an orphanage and no one wold want to adopt her.

She decided to ask him when she see's the vampire again. Besides, it's not so bad the more she thought about it.

"Well then... I hope we all get along then" Yui smiled, witched threw the 6 brothers of.

When Yui noticed this she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Your... alright with it?" Kanato asked first.

"No protest, no trying to run away?" Ayato also asked.

"Well, I am pissed that your father never told me about this, but the more I think about it I'm set for life ether way" Yui confessed.

"Besides, might be fun having vampires for a husband"

The 6 brothers were once again caught off guard by that recant comment.

"So, you know what we are already?" Reiji then asked.

"Yes, your pale white skin and sharp fangs kind of gave you guys away" Yui confessed.

"But I'm fine with you guys being vampires. In fact, my best friend is a vampire her self"

"Awwww, no fare" Kanato complained.

"So much for scaring you" Laito sighed.

"This is dumb" Ayato said ticked.

They apparently like to scare girls when they reveal what they really are.

"Well, it doesn't mater if you know or not" Reiji began.

"As our sacrificial bride, it is also required of you to let us feed of your blood, so don't you go thinking your going to be pampered for life, you are nothing but prey to us and any attempt of escape will result in death" he then adjusted his glasses once again.

"This is your life now"

"Well this guy is a charmer" Yui thought.

This vampire has no respect what so ever. Besides that threat isn't necessary since she needs to have her blood drained. So she smiles and says

"Well... it's a good thing I have Polycythemia Vera then"

"Polycythe what?" Ayato asked confused.

'What in the world is that?" Subaru asked this time.

"I've read about this in a medical book" Reiji began upon remembering the word.

"It's a slow-growing blood cancer in which the bone marrow in the human body makes too many red blood cells. These excess cells thicken your blood, slowing its flow, leading to complications, such as blood clots, which can lead to a heart attack or stroke, witch can be life threatening if not treated properly"

"Yep, that's what I got" You confirmed.

"Thou I'm surprised that someone as young as you has this condition since since it's more common in the elderly" Reiji admitted.

"I'm one of the rare cases it wold seem" Yui simply shrugged.

"So your body makes to much blood?" Kanato asked curious.

"Yes indeed my friend. So I don't mind if you all drink from me" Yui began.

"It'll not only help me live, but cut back on my medical bills to" She then turned her attention back to Yui.

"I personally see this as a win-win for everyone since everybody get's what they want in the end"

Reiji was silent for a moment upon what this woman has informed her and all the brothers were watching him as though he was a TV and a tense moment just happened and there eager to see what will happened next.

"Hmm... This certainly is an interesting set of circumstance we have hear" he finally spoke while adjusting his glasses once again.

"I guess there's no need for threats since you accepted your new life with out contemplates. But be warned There are strict rules in this household that you must fallow, or there will be severe punishments"

"I'll keep that in mind" Yui said renaming steadfast, and not intimidated by Reiji, even though he's taller then her and a vampire.

"She's certainly unwavering" the vampire thought, secretly impressed by it.

The other's meanwhile were all still watching also impressed how brave the girl was when talking to Reiji was. Even Shu got up from the couch, not wanting to miss this.

"Well then... there is nothing more to discuss then" Reiji then spoke.

"I'll have one of the servants show you to your room then" he then began to walk away.

"Thank you for letting me stay, i hope we get to know each other well" Yui then said as she was bowing to him.

This caused Reiji to stop for a few seconds, but then continues to walk away.

"Well then B!%& chan" Laito said as he appears right behind Yui and scooped the girl into his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Allow me to escort you to your room and help you with your blood problem" he then smiled maliciously.

"Don't even think about is Laito" Ayato intervened, yanking Yui out of his arms and into his embrace.

"Hay!" Yui complained. "I'm going to be her first everything don't forget"

"Haven't you heard of sharing Ayato?" Laito simply asked.

"Yeah, I wold like to help her as well, I beat her blood is as sweet as cotton candy" Kanato smiled, obviously dreaming of tasting Yui's blood.

"No need to be grabby guys, you all can have some of my blood" Yui then said trying to control the situation.

"I'd advice you all take this to your private rooms" Reiji said to the triplets before leaving the room.

"Well, this is dumb. "Subaru spatted, sounding disappointed as he watched the triplets literally carry there new bride out of the living with her shouting that she can walk.

Once they were gone the youngest brother left as well, leaving only Shu left in the living room. Once everything was quiet again. He simply returned to the couch and resumed listening to his music while thinking of how interesting things will be now with there new and more willing bride.


	3. Ch 2 Devil Angel

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic also thank you JerinAnn for offering a helping hand in better understanding the game/anime/manga. now enjoy your new chapter everyone!**

* * *

Ch. 2 Little Bit of devil in Her Angel Eyes

"Ugh..." Yui complained, tossing and turning in her bed.

She felt like a wild animal hat bit her all over her body. She wanted to go back to sleep but the sunlight coming out from her window refused to let her sleep. So, she got up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Once her vision cleared, Yui saw she was in a king size bed with light pink sheets and darker pink comforters and pillows with 4 wooden pillars holding a light purple canopy draping around her bed. The room itself was rather large with nice furnaces like a dresser, carpet nightstands on each side of her bed, nice pink curtains, chair and a small table, even a really nice vanity stand on the other side of the room right across from her bed.

"When did I get here?" Yui wondered as she stretched a little.

That's when she noticed she was not wearing her usual attire, but a rather nice and simple satin light pink nightgown with a not pink ribbon on the front.

"I don't remember changing into this," she said alarmed.

But calmed down upon remembering the events of yesterday involving her now vampire grooms. Tree of them (the triplets) decided to drink her blood right away, witched explains the bite marks all over her arms legs and neck and why she feels sore. It looked like when she passed from blood loss, out one of the brothers dressed her up in the nightgown when they were done.

"Well... still better than getting stick with needles" Yui sighed as she got up from her bed and stretched her aching body.

Upon finishing, Yui noticed the sun setting out her window.

"How long was I out?" Yui thought before she got down on her knees and gave a short prayer, thanking God for looking after her, her fathers sole, and to make this bride thing work out with the vampires.

Once done Yui got up and walked right up to her luggage that was nearby her dresser and quickly got out some workout clothes and a mat. 30 seconds later, Yui was now dressed in long tight black workout pants with pink trims on the side and the wast, hot pink zip up bra like top, and a grey sweatband on her left wrist and her hair was up in a high tight bun.

She then turned on some soft and relaxing Asian music on her iPhone and she began to do some yoga. This was something she picked up on at a young age when she and her father stayed in India for church business. One of the members that offer to lodge for her and her father was a yoga instructor and she would watch in awe at the crazy moves and poses they would do and she soon began to pick up on the exercise rather well. She remembered how amused her father looked when she tried to perform in front of her father, at the time she thought it was some kind of dance, but soon learned it wasn't when her father explained it but was proud that I picked up a good hobby. Having a good and fit body was just as important as strengthening your spirit he would always say. She took those words to heart ever since then and made sure was in good health despite her cancer. Boy, she missed her father badly.

About 30 minutes into her yoga, Yui's iPhone went off. There was a video call on her phone. So she got up and answered it. The call came from none other than her BFF since she was a kid.

"Hey girlfriend!" a girl with long raven black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and fangs greeted, smiling at Yui.

'Hi there Lucy!" Yui smiled, happy to see her.

"Just calling in to see how you're doing my friend," Lucy said.

"I'm hanging in there" Yui sighed, sadly.

"It's not easy losing family, trust me I know" Lucy frowned as well upon remembering her loses. "I hear girl, if you want to talk"

"Thanks Lucy, you are a doll," Yui said in graduate. "No your the doll, Yui" Lucy smiled at Yui. Yui couldn't help but blush.

"So how is your new home, what's it like being adopted by the king of the Vampires?" Lucy then asked.

Yui, however, was silent. She didn't know how to tell her BFF about her interesting situation. Unfortunately, Lucy caught on to her silence,

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Yui sighed, she has to tell her, she's going to need all the support she can get if she is to survive this new life.

"Remember when I told you that the whole thing smelled fishy?" she began.

"How can I not, I'm still trying to figure out how Karlheinz did that within a week when it normally takes a month" Lucy replies.

"Well... it turns out he wants me to marry one of his sons and that I have no choice according to his second eldest son" Yui esplanade.

Lucy did not like that at all.

"Are you kidding me! Were is that vampire, I don't care if he's the king I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" she blew up.

Yui was afraid of this, sometimes Lucy can be overly protective.

"Lucy, it's not that bad" she tries to calm her down but fails.

"Not that BAD! Your being forced to get married agents your will! How on earth is to not that bad?" Lucy asked confused and angrey.

"Well... I'm set for life whether I'm his daughter or daughter in law" Yui explained.

Lucy was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

" Well... I guess it is a nice perk, but are you really alright with this" she then asked concerned for Yui.

"Well... it's not going to be easy since all 6 of them are weird" Yui confessed.

"Weird how?" Lucy inquired.

"Well the 1st eldest sleeps a lot, the 2nd feels like he has to maintain order and has no manners despite his mannerism, the 3rd kind of acts all yandere around me, saying he's going to be my first everything, the 4th looks like a little boy and he always has a teddy bear with him, he kind of creeps me out, the 5th is a pervert, and the 6th and youngest son has anger issues" Yui explained.

"And you're alright with marring one of them?" Lucy asked confused/concerned.

"I haven't made my decision yet, I just meet them yesterday" Yui reassured her friend "I don't know who I'll choose, but until then, I'm going to need them to help with my Polycythemia Vera. It'll defiantly cut back on my medical bills. I see this more like a blessing in disguise"

"You have a funny way of looking on the bright side of things" Lucy sighed, giving up.

"But I'm keeping a close eye on you in case they try anything on you" she then promised.

"I have a feeling you would say that" Yui smiled.

"You're like a sister to me Yui, so it's my job to look after my sister"

Lucy smiled right back.

"And who might you be calling B!%& chan?" A familiar flirty voice asked.

Yui looked and right next to her was Laito smiling devilishly at her. " My my, you look rather sexy, are you trying to tempt me?" he asked about to grab Yui, but Ayato snatched her up before Laito could grab her.

" Hey don't touch what belongs to Yours Truly without permission!" he snapped at Laito.

"Chill Ayato, you don't have to be so ruff" Laito simply smiled.

"Keep your hands off of her, she's mine!" Ayato warned.

"Excuse me boys, but I'm in the middle of a call, so would you both kindly take your argument outside of my room?" Yui asked.

"Who exactly are you talking to anyway?" Ayato then asked.

"Her best friend in the whole wide world I'll have you know!" Lucy interrupted.

The two boys looked at Yui's phone and saw Lucy looking rather ticked.

"And I don't like how you're manhandling my best friend"

"So I take it your the vampire friend B!%& chan told us about" Laito smiled before leaning towards Yui

"You never told me your vampire friend's cute"

"Hey You back away from my friend pervert!" Lucy yelled at Laito.

"And you let my friend go!" she then said to Ayato.

"Why should I? Your not the boss of me" Ayato asked rudely.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble now," Yui said worried for Ayato.

"What do you mean I'm in trouble?" he asked.

He soon got his answer when he saw looking like she's about to turn into the Incredible Hulk.

" **YOU LISTEN HEAR BUDDY, YUI IS LIKE A SISTER TO ME AND I APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TREAT HER MORE LIKE A LADY AND NOT LIKE AN OBJECT! SO IF I HEAR YOU, YOUR PERVERT BROTHER, OR ANYONE OF YOUR BROTHERS MISTREATING MY SISTER, I WILL COME STRAIT TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU AND MOUND YOUR HEADS ON MY WALL FOR DECORATIONS! AND I DON'T MAKE EMPTY THREATS!"** She exploded.

Ayato instantly let go of Yui and backed away from Yui's phone along with Laito, and the two brothers held each other in fear while shivering like rattlesnakes agents the wall on the other side of the room.

"Yes ma'ma!" they both said in unison.

"Don't you think that was a little extreme Lucy?" Yui asked concerned as an anime sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Nope" she smiled innocently.

"What all the commotion in hear?" Everyone turned and saw Reiji at the entrance looking not happy at all.

"Will someone tell me what's going on in here?" he demanded in a refined manner, but still acting rude.

"Sorry for the craziness Reiji-san" Yui began.

"I was doing some yoga when my friend called me and then these two rudely entered my room" she then pointed towards the two brothers who were still clinging on to each other as if they were lifeboats.

"And why do you two look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Reiji asked the two vampires.

"Yui's..friend scares and arouses me!" Laito stuttered still scared.

"She's a monster!" Ayato added.

"I think you traumatised them, Lucy," Yui said to her friend on the phone.

"I have that effect on all men." Lucy joked.

"I take it you're the vampire that's friends with our bride?" Reiji asked, noticing the video call.

"And I take it your one of Karlheinz's kids?" Yui asked glaring at Reiji.

"Judging from your rude behaviour and accent, you must be from the United States" Reiji simply said while adjusting his glasses.

"Nice deduction Sherlock," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Listen, I don't like that you're forcing my best friend to marry one of you guys. But since Yui seems to be alright with it for some reason, I have no choice but to support her decision. So you and your brothers better treat her like royalty, cuz she's the most amazing person who's ever lived"

"Lucy!" Yui blushed with embarrassment.

"Hmm... I assure you that Miss Yui will be fine so long as she obeys the rules of the house and behaves" Reiji simply said to reassure the American vampire.

"Which reminds me" he then hands Yui a girls school uniform.

"This is your school uniform, you will be attending night school with us, starting tonight"

"Okay, but why night school? It's not like you guys burn int he sunlight or something" Yui asked.

"Since you'll be living with us from now on you have to adjust to our scheduled" Reiji replied pretty bluntly.

"If you have any complaints about it, you are welcome to leave any time"

"Hey! Don't talk to Yui like that buster! It's not exactly very gentlemanly. If you were my boyfriend and you talk to me like that I'd dump you right away" Lucy protested.

"It's none of your concern how I treat prey," Reiji said, glaring at Lucy on the phone.

"I'd say it is since Yui is my friend!" Lucy protested.

"The way you treat her wouldn't make you a good husband if you attend to marry her"

"Uhh... Lucy, maybe we should talk about this later, we do have school tonight after all" Yui interrupted, attempting to stop the argument before it gets heated up.

Lucy tends to boil up whenever she's in an argument with someone.

"Alright, I'll let you go" Lucy stubbornly agreed.

"But this conversation's not over four eyes, treat Yui with respect, or else" and with that, she hung up.

Reiji simply stayed there adjusting his glasses before turning towards Yui and said

"I advice you get changed right away"

he then turned towards Ayato and Laito, still clinging onto each other.

"And I advised you two to go and change your underwears immediately"

With embarrassing expressions upon there faces the two quickly teleport of Yui's room. Yui couldn't help but giggle a little. Lucy certainly has a way of making grown men cowered in fear.

Later in the limo...

Yui sat in the limousine right next to Ayato, who looked pretty pissed off along with Laito. No doubt the two feel sore from what Lucy did earlier.

"Uhh... you two alright?" Yui asked a little concerned for the two redheads.

"Tch, What's with that girl's problem?" Hot Head asked/complained.

"She was just looking out for me" Yui explained.

"But I admit, she was a little harsh back there"

"Hmm... little is an understatement" Reiji interrupted.

"She was completely ill-mannered and has a tendency to be quick to anger. I'm baffled how a human like you is associated with a vampire like her"

"Well... I've known her since I was a little girl, and she's been like a mother/sister to me" Yui explained.

"That explains some of your rude behaviours," Reiji says, adjusting his glasses.

"Says the rude one" Yui pointed out.

There was dead silence int he limo after Yui's remark.

"Did you just back talk at me miss Yui?" Reiji asked glaring at Yui, but she didn't phase at all.

"No, just pointing out a flaw in your personality" Yui replied.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Women don't like men that are rude, so if you want to win my heart you're going to half to remember to treat me with a little more respect. Relationships like this don't go one-way"

Reiji was completely silent after that and the other 5 took notice of it. He was so still he was practically a statue.

"I think you broke Reiji" Kanato pointed out.

"Color me impressed B!%& chan" Laito spoke up. "This is the first time a sacrificial bride has ever broken Reiji"

"Tch, bout time someone shut him up" Subaru spatted out, but deep down he was secretly impressed.

Shu just smiled and went back to listening to his music.

"Now I want you, even more, B!%& chan," Laito said sliding right up to Yui.

"Don't even think about it, weirdo's mine you hear!" Ayato called out after swiping Yui away from Laito and onto his lap.

"Hey calm down boys, no need to fight over me" Yui spoke up. "I promise I'll make time for each and every one of you"

Unfortunately, the two boys continued to fight, so Yui had to bring out her trump card.

"Or would you rather I call Lucy and tell her about your yandere attitudes?" Yui asked as she brought out her phone.

The two boys halted and quickly moved far away from Yui.

"That's better" she simply smiled, putting her phone away.

"Now let's try and get along with each other okay" She simply smiled.

The two turned away in shame, but also more attracted to her at the same time.

"Hehehe! Look at that Teddy, it's not every day a human scares a vampire" Kanato said to his teddy bear.

"I think I'm going to like you" he then said to Yui.

Before Yui could say anything, the limo stopped at a large building.

"Well... looks like we arrived" Reiji pointed out, snapping out of his shock.

One by one everybody got out of the limo, with Shu being the last to get out.

"Cat caught your tong little brother?" he simply smirked as he passed by Reiji.

He angrily clenched his fist in response.

"How dare that wench called me flawed," she thought.

"I'll have to remember to punish her after school" he continued as he watched his prey walking up to the door.

Latter inside...

Yui walked down the hallways after Reiji gave her a lecture on what to do and not to do at school, as well as threatening to whip her if she did anything reckless. He keeps acting like she's going to attempt to run away or something. She told him it's unnecessary since she has no reason to but still she'll have to tool with it until she finds up what's up with him. She half wanderers if he even knew the golden rule, or for that manner, did the other brothers knew of the golden rule? It explains there crazy behaviours. But she'll have to worry about that later, right now she has first period of class to attend. So Yui quickly finishes her cranberry juice and hurried to her classroom.

There was no one in there, aside from Ayato and Kanato when she enters the classroom.

"Wonder what class this is?" Yui wondered.

She looked at the chalkboard and written on it was " Food prep in the Home Economics Assemble in the training room at 7:30 PM"

"Food prep huh" Yui said with a little smile on her face, it's one of her favourite subjects at school.

"Food Prep?" Ayato asked as she got up and smiled as he turned towards Yui.

"Come on," he said as he got up and grabbed Yui's arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yui asked confused while Hot Head yanked at her arm.

"Taking you to the kitchen, I want you to make me some takoyaki" he smiled at me.

"Oh no, class will start soon and I don't want to start my new school with a bad attendance record" Yui protested as she yanked her arm from out of Ayato's grip.

"Are you defying Your's Truly?" he asked getting angry.

"I guess I just did" Yui simply said before walking away.

But she only made it a few steps before Ayato grabbed Yui's arm once again.

"Hey let go!" Yui protested as she tried to get away.

Ayato only squeezed harder.

"You need to be punished for defying Your's Struly's wishes" he smiled evilly.

"You know, this isn't an attractive quality for a husband if you treat me like like I'm a slave Hothead. Don't you remember what I told your brother Reiji?" Yui stated, her eyes locking onto Ayato's, unwavering and unafraid.

"What of it?" he asked not caring.

"A real gentleman would treat a woman with respect. not forcibly drag her to be punished for refusing something her rudely demands. I've met plenty of women who were victims of abusive relationships who can testify to that" Yui began.

"What does that have to do with me?" Ayato then asked, still trying to drag Yui out of the classroom.

Only to get his foot stepped on.

"Ouch," he winced in pain, letting go of Yui's arm in the process.

"It goes for all men, whether they're human or vampire. It's the golden rule" she continued.

"The what?" he asked, now pissed of.

"You know, Do not do to others what you do not want them to do to you. That rule" Yui explained. "Have you ever even heard of it?"

"First time I ever heard about that? Why treat my food like a common vampire?" Ayato then asked confused but still pissed.

"What... where you ever taught about anything from your parents about treating others with respect and manors?" Yui then asked upon noticing how confused Ayato.

"Those two didn't teach me anything, let alone gave a (censored) about me" he growled with much venom in his voice.

He obviously did not like his parents what so ever. He either doesn't get along with them what so ever, or...

"Ayato, were you abused by your parents?" Yui then asked.

Ayato was silent for a moment with memories flashing in his head on how his mother would throw him into the deep water and would just watch him drown.

"It's none of your business" he stubbornly replied.

turning away. This was a red flag for Yui, Ayato was most definitely abused just from what she observed from his reaction to her question. She also wondered if the other brothers were abused as well. If so, it would explain why the vampire brothers don't act normal. But she'll need more evidence before she could confront their father about it. But it would seem Ayato isn't interested in talking about it, like with most people that have been through abuse.

So she'll just have to get him to open, and she knows just how to do it.

"I'll let your behaviour slide for now Ayato. But... if you promise to be patient and wait until lunch break, I'll make you some takoyaki that'll blow you away" Yui smiled at the vampire.

"You will?" he asked, perking up a little.

"I will" Yui promised.

"Now come on, we got class to attend"

"But do I have to wait so long?" Ayato asked/complained.

"Good things come to those who wait" Yui simply smiled as the two returned to there desk as the other classmates entered, and class begins.

hours later...

The minute lunch break started, Ayato practically dragged Yui to the home economics room with a huge smile on his face like a little boy eager to play with a shiny new toy. Once in the room, Yui began to work her magic and began to make takoyaki right before the vampire's eyes. The way Yui prepped the batter, cut the octopus tentacle and warmed up the grill almost made her look like a pro. After Yui cooked the balls and garnished them with sauce, mayonnaise, seaweed flakes, and bonito flakes, Ayato wasted no time to eat one. Unfortunately... it was still hot and the vampire burned his mouth.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"I told you to wait till they cooled down" Yui scolded the vampire.

"It's your fault for making me wait this long!" Ayato complained.

"It's not my fault your impatient" Yui said in defence "Just blow on them and they'll be fine"

Yui took Ayato's plate and gave it a good blow to cool them down a little.

"They should be good now" she then handed the redhead the plate.

As soon as he took a bite out of one octopus ball. his facial expression changed from annoyed to delighted.

"Wow! These are really good" the vampire smiled as he took another bight.

"I'm glad you like them" Yui simply smiled as she grabbed her plate and began eating.

"Did you used to work at a Takoyaki stand or something, cuz this is too good to have been made by an amateur" Ayato then asked, a little curious.

"No, but I knew this nun who's father used to own a Takoyaki stan, she gave me her family's recipe in her Will when she passed away years ago. And I've been making them ever since" Yui explained.

"What else can you make? he asked once again before grabbing another takoyaki ball and eating it.

"Well... I can make some Okonomiyaki, Sushi, Taiyaki, Curry, Ramen, some American dishes, Chinese dishes, Korean dishes, Latin dishes, and many different desserts from all over" Yui replied happily.

Ayato's eyes lite upon hearing those dishes.

"I take it your a big foody?" Yui asked out of curiosity.

"I may be a vampire, but that doesn't stop me from loving good food" he replied happily eating his last Takoyaki.

"I'll keep that in mind then" Yui smiled at the vampire.

"It looks like the quickest way to a man's heart is through the stomach," she thought as she finished her dish.

"Well, I better clean up than" I then said as I gathered the dishes, but was then snatched up by Ayato, who held her possessively.

"Now how about that dessert," he said as he licked the side of Yui's neck.

Yui couldn't help but shiver, not out of fear but from the sensation of the vampire's tongue on her neck. Getting an idea what he really means, Yui responded.

" Okay, but could you help me with the dishes afterwards please?"

"Why should I?" Ayato asked confused. Feeling his grip loosen around her, Yui took this chance to turn around to face the vampire face to face.

"It's a good quality in a man to help out a woman, and there's a good chance in the future that I might make some more good and yummy food for you if you do?" she smiled acting a little flirty.

Ayato couldn't help but blush at the girl's adorable facial expressions. She was so cute he swore he would die from just her kawaii face that he can't seem to resist. And the chances of her making more food just for him was too tempting for him.

"Alright," he stubbornly agreed.

"Good" Yui smiled as she removed her school jacket, bows, and unbuttoned her shirt a little, exposing her neck to Ayato.

"I'm all your's" she simply smiled.

Ayato wasted no time and scooped the young lady and pinned her on a nearby window sill. Yui heald on to Ayato's jacket as the vampire bit into her skin. It was pretty painful, but she maid no sound.

"Your blood is so good, it's the sweetest thing I ever tasted. the vampire complimented as he drank from Yui's neck.

"Thank you... I guess" was all Yui could say while bearing through the pain.

"You are such a disgrace" a familiar snubbed voice spoke up.

"I can't believe you would engage in this sort of thing at school" Ayato removed his fangs from Yui's neck and looked up to find Reiji at the entrance to the home economics kitchen.

"Crap, I was just getting to the best part to" he cursed.

"Uhh... hi Reiji," Yui said as she got up while holding on to her bleeding neck.

But he flat out ignored her.

"Please be responsible and see that she gets home safely" was all Reiji said to Ayato before he leaves the room.

"Man that guy ticks me off" Ayato complained.  
"Is Reiji always like this?" Yui then asked the redhead vampire.

"Worse, he feels like he should be in charge of everything we do, and that ticks me off" Ayato replied very angerly.

"Well... he does need to lighten up for sure" Yui agreed as she got up.

Then a smile grew on the young teens face.

"Come on," she said as she grabbed Ayato's had.

"Hey!" he complained as he was practically dragged out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing, where are we going, Weirdo?" Ayato asked confused.

"Let's just say... I have a wonderful awful idea for your dear brother" Yui smiled mischievously at Ayato.

"I'm in" was all Ayato said upon catching what the blond bride was saying.

Later...

Reiji was sitting on a bench outside studying some math in a school book when he heard a cracking sound. Reiji looked to find a cracked egg nearby. Confused the vampire looked up and to his horror, a shower of eggs rained down upon him and his book did little to protect him.

"Seriously!" Reiji complained as the raw eggs dripped down all over.

He whipped as much as he could off, but a lot of it already stained his school uniform, and that pissed him off. He then heard some laughing from above him and he turned from disgusted to piss off when he recognised that laugh.

"Ayato! I know this is you!" he yelled in a furious rage.

He teleported to the roof expecting Ayato to be there but there was no one there.

"I know you're out there Ayato and your childish behaviour will not go unpunished, I'll see to that!" He warned before leaving while complaining about how the raw eggs were staining his expensive school uniform.

Meanwhile in a bush down below a familiar redhead vampire and blond human were laughing their buts off over the prank they just pulled of on Reiji together.

"Oh man, did you see the look on his face?" Ayato asked, barely breathing from all that laughing.

"Yeah, he looked angrier then Subaru when we first meet" Yui added, also out of breath.

"Man, I never think I would meat anyone who loves to prank people just as much as I do" he then confessed after finally catching his breath.

"Perhaps you weren't just looking hard enough" she mused after catching her breath as well.

"Oh man, you will not believe how many pranks I pulled off throughout the years with many nuns, priest, bishops, I even got a politician one time"

"Seriously?!" Ayato asked in disbelief. "How did you pull that off?"

"It involved some firecrackers, water guns and a stray dog" Yui replied tearing up a little from all that laughter. "He thought an assassin was after him and I wind up behind bars for a few hours at a police station nearby, my father was so angry he grounded me for 3 months. But I didn't care, that prank was worth it"

And suddenly Ayato finds himself respecting Yui even more.

"You are a devil in disguise are you" he complimented smiling.

"Well, one of the nuns I pulled a prank on did give me the nickname Devil Angel" she admitted.

"Well... forget pancake or weirdo, from now on I'm calling you Devil Angel" Ayato then said smiling even more.

"It fits your cute mischievous personality, and I like it"

Before Yui knew it Ayato grabbed Yui in his arms and actually kissed her on the lips. Yui's heart raced half surprised that he'd kissed her and half out of excitement cuz it was her first kiss.

"I can feel your heart racing, you like that kiss do you," Ayato asked breaking the kiss and feeling her heart racing.

Yui simply bushed and turned away timed.

" That was my first kiss" she confessed.

This made Ayato smile even more like a kid on Christmas day.

"I'm really your first?" he asked, just in case.

She simply nodded giggling a little.

"I never had the opportunity, to busy pranking I guess" she joked.

Ayato simply laughed a little to and kissed Yui once again.

"Well, I am honoured to be your first my Devil Angle," he said seconds later after breaking up the kiss.

This cute moment, however, was interrupted when the school bell rang.

"We gotta get going" Yui panicked as she got up, but Ayato grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"Why leave so soon, things were getting interesting" Ayato smirked, he obviously wanted to say outside with Yui more.

" As much as I like to hang out with you more I would like to go back to class so Reiji won't get on my back for playing hooky" Yui smiled.

" Would you like him to scold you as well?" Ayato founded, realising Yui was right.

"Fine let's go back"

As the two were walking back to the school building Yui noticed how disappointed Ayato was, Yui simply grabbed his hand and said

"Don't worry, will have other times where we can hang with each other" Her smile and words made Ayato a little better.

"I'll definitely be looking forward to that Devil Angle" the vampire smirked and then proceeds to sweep Yui off her feet and began to carry her bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk you know!" Yui giggled.

"But Your's truly likes having you close" Ayato smirked before kissing Yui on her lips again.

Yui couldn't help but giggle.

"This will certainly be an interesting friendship," Yui thought. "And perhaps something more, only time will tell I guess"

The two were unaware however that a few familiar vampires were watching.

"Well, I'd say those two are getting along quite nicely" Laito smirked with a hint of jealousy.

Kanato, however, was extremely jealous.

"How dare Ayato keep our food to himself" he wished he was in his elder brothers place.

"I certainly was not expecting Ayato to treat our prey as a female vampire," Reiji said adjusting his glasses. "This is an inappropriate behaviour"

"I for one like our new bride" Shu simply said lying agents the wall listening to his music.

"It saves the trouble of casing her, and I like the way she not afraid of talking down at you" Reiji cringed upon remembering that.

"I like that too, she's got a one of a kind fire that just turns me on" Laito blushed.

"Everything turns you on" Subaru corrected the perve. Laito took it as a compliment.

" You boys think what you like, I for one think we may have a successful bride for the first time" Laito smiled.

"That is yet to be seen" Reiji simply said watching the two disappeared down another hallway.

later after school at the mansion...

"This mansion's a labyrinth" Yui complained trying to remember where her room is, but unfortunately got lost in the large mansion.

But just when she was about to give up and called for help, Yui stumbled across a room with the door open and what looked like a broken lock and chain on the ground in front to the open door.

"Was there a break in?" Yui wondered, deciding to take a peek wanting to see if there is an intruder.

But there was no one inside, just a bunch of white cloths on a bunch of pieces of furniture. "Uh... hello, anyone in here?" Yui called out as she entered the room.

Despite the room filled with furniture, books, and a lot of beautiful jewellery, the room felt quite barren, and not just the fact that there was absolutely no one in the room.

But then Yui spotted someone outside the window, a pale woman with long purple hair and wearing a black dress. She appeared to be looking at the sky and seemed to be unaware that Yui was right behind her.

"Hey I don't think your suppose to be in this room!" the blond called out to the girl, but it looked like she didn't hear her.

But then she turned around and stared directly at Yui. All of a sudden Yui felt a sharp pain in her heart as if she was having a heart attack. The pain was so surviving that she fell down, backwards into a bookshelf witched caused a few books to fall beside her.

"It hurts" Yui hissed in pain sitting on the ground holding her chest which was throbbing in pain.

Luckily it didn't last long and the pain slowly went away.

"What was that?" Yui thought confused.

When she looked up to the window the mystery woman was gone. Most likely split when she saw Yui.

"I gotta tell Reiji" the blond then thought. But just as she was about to get up and leave, something caught her eye. One of the books that feel off the shelf had a photograph hanging out of it. Curious Yui took the photo and examined it closely. It a young looking priest holding a sleeping baby with a rosary around the baby's neck. The priest to Yui's surprise was her own father, younger looking and no grey in hair but it was him as plain as day. Which means the baby in his arms was most likely her as an infant. the rosary around the infant's neck was identical to the one her father gave her long ago.

"What's this doing here?" she wondered.

The blond then took another look at the book the photo fell out of and recognising it. It was her father's journal, she recognised it from the worn title on the front and her fathers handwriting inside the pages. Just what was her father's journal doing in the Sakamaki's household? Was her father ever, hear before she came to live with them? Only one way to find out. Yui opened the book and began to read the first page.

 _"Yui brings me great joy. The fact that Yui is not my natural child is no longer important to me anymore. I am only grateful for this blessing every day of my life."_

Yui stared at those words in compleat shock. Not her natural child? She's not of his blood? She's adopted? Why didn't her father tell her this? And what is her father's journal doing hear in the first place? Yui's thought's, however, was interrupted when a familiar arrogant yet sophisticated Black Butler wannabe.

"Out of all our rooms, you had to pick this one to enter" Yui looks up to find Reiji a few feet in front of her arms folded and glaring directly at her. "My brother's and I took great care to seal of this room, so you shouldn't be able to come in hear"

"I'm sorry, the lock was broken and the room was open when I found it" Yui explained.

"I swear to check for fingerprints if you like" Reiji remained silent as he observed the room.

"Was there anyone else in the room?" he then asked Yui.

"I did see this woman outside the window" she confessed. "She had long purple hair and was wearing a black ball gown dress."

"Are you absolutely sure that's what you saw?" Reiji asked while adjusting his glasses.

"I swear?" Yui confessed, swearing that she was telling the truth.

The vampire remains silent for s moment before speaking again. "Never come into this room ever again miss Komori"

"Okay, but what of that woman?" Yui then asked.

"You need to not concern your self with that, I will handle the situation" Reiji simply replied.

"Alright then" Yui sighed drained from that bizarre heart attack.

"What is that in your hand miss Komori?" Reiji question Yui upon seeing the book in her arms.

"It's... It's my father's journal" Yui confessed.

"I'm not sure how it got here but please let me have it back, he recently died and it's all that's left of him"

Reiji just stared at Yui intensely, most likely judging her to see if she's telling the truth or not.

"May I see the book?" he then asked.

Yui obliged and hand it over to the vampire at once. Reiji opened the book and fond the photo of Yui's father and his eyes suddenly widened as if he was surprised.

"This is... your father?" Reiji asked as he picked up the photo to examine it more closely.

"Yes it is, and that's me he's holding with my rosary and everything" Yui confirmed it.

"And you say he's dead?" Reiji asked once again.

"Yes, did you knew him?" Yui then asked, getting a little suspicious of the vampire.

"That is none of your concern" Reiji replied as he closed the book and gave both it and the photo.

"Since he's your father and the fact that he's deceased. It seems only proper to return this to his next of kin"

"Thank you Reiji" that was all Yui could say at the moment.

Though she was grateful that Reiji returned the book to her, she still felt suspicious about how it got there and how he knew her father in the first place.

"Now I advised you get some rest as it is close to sunrise" Reiji then said upon looking outside, seeing that is was getting a little lighter.

"Alright, thank you once again," Yui said before she left the room and eventually finding her room in this labyrinth of a mansion.

Once inside, she opened the book once again to read, but to her horror, the pages were blank.

* * *

 **Oh boy, looks like things are getting more interesting now. Now that we got one vampire smitten with our new Yui, how long until the other five falls for her charm? Found out next time! feel free to give constructive criticism!**


	4. new story announcementvoting

I'm makign a fic were Yui from Diabolik Lovers manages to escape the sadistic vampires but winds up in the arms of another mythical monster that wants her as him mate, but I can't decide who will it be. Please vote on my profile and decide what sounds more fun.


	5. Ch3 A Symphony in the Bathroom

**Read first**

 **Just a heads up Ayato might act a little out of character but it's a big part of Yui discovering who/what she is and what she can do, Enjoy!**

* * *

"And he kissed you!?" Lucy asked surprised. "Yeah, I'm just as surprised that he did that" Yui replied as she was folding her clothes and storing them away in her dresser. Yui's stuff came in the mail and she was busy all evening unpacking, organizing, and storing. Lucy video called once again to check up on her to make sure she's well. "All I did was pull a prank, But I guess he finds it attractive" Yui guessed. "And I take it you like that kiss?"Lucy inquired with interest. "What makes you say that?" Yui turned away embarrassed. "Your acting the same way I did when I had my first kiss" Lucy smirked. "Feeling like I'm on top of the world"

Yui was silent for a moment, remembering that kiss the vampire gave her. It was cold, yet so warm and nice. The blond couldn't help but smile at that memory. "Yes, I did" Yui admitted, smiling dreamily. " It felt like I was walking on air" "That's how my first kiss was" Lucy smiled, remembering that fond moment in her life. 'Funny, I'd figured it felt muddy since you and you and your old sweetheart feel into that mud puddle" Yui smirked. "Well yeah... but it didn't stop the kiss from being amazing, at least to me" Lucy smiled back, laughing a little too.

"Still it's impressive you got one of those vampires to fall for you" "Yeah that surprised me to" Yui admitted. "Who do think a prank can make a man like me" "You can be surprised what some men find attractive" Lucy smiled. "Now we just need to figure out how to get the other 5 to fall for you" "Lucy, what do you think this is, a reverse harem anime?" Yui protested/joked. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend right away, I just want a good friendship with the boys is all at the moment" she then confessed.

"But your going to have to marry one of them don't forget" Lucy reminded Yui. "I know" Yui sighed. "But I want to have a good relationship with them no matter who I marry, and last I checked Karlheinz didn't give me a deadline of any sort so I got all the time in the world to get to know my grooms and form good bonds with them. And whoever I feel will be a good husband to me I'll marry." "It is a good plan" Lucy smiled. "Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade" Yui simply said after finishing storing all her clothes inside her dresser. "But there is something interesting I noticed.

"What's that?" Lucy inquired. "Well, the six boys are brothers, but they look different from each other and don't exactly get along" Yui explained, while getting ready to store her books, mangas, DVD/blue-rays, and videogames away in her shelf she assembled together earlier."Well, that's because the boys have different mothers" Lucy explained. "Huh?" Yui inquired a little surprise. "Are you talking as in... polygamy?" "Yep, it's very common among some of the Royalty and Nobility in the world of vampires and demons" Lucy explained. " Our King currently has three wives" Lucy then said as she brought up three pictures of three different women.

The first woman had long purple hair with distinct side bangs and green eyes with narrow pupils. She wore a black dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern. There was a white rose embellishment by the right side of her chest and two smaller white roses next to it. The dress had a slit on the right side of her hips showing delicate white ruffles underneath. There was also chain around her hips with a blue rose attachment on the right side. On her right arm, she wore an armband that was similar in style to the straps on her dress with a loop connecting the top and the bottom part of the band. On her left arm, she wore a long black glove. She also wore a black choker on her neck. She had a cocky look to her that reminded Yui of Ayato, and yet there was something familiar about this woman.

The second woman wore her long blond hair in a tight bun which had two long spiralled strands in the front, reaching her midriff, with her bangs parted to the left. She wore a red and black gown. The top part consisted of two black velvet triangles over her shoulders, surrounded by a gold border. She wore long red capped sleeves with a black border and black ruffles at the end of the sleeves. The middle was a fitted bodice with red sides featuring gold borders and embellishment and a black middle section which is part of the neckline. The bottom of the dress was a red skirt with black ruffle borders opened in the front to reveal a dark red petticoat. She also wore a red jewel necklace, light pink lipstick and black high heels. She looked like a girl version of Shu.

And the third and final woman has a somewhat slender and mournful appearance. She also has white and pink hair and red eyes and wears a black and white velvet dress that extends outwards instead of clinging to her body. Its straps are of diamond shape patterns and various in size depending on where they are. She even has connected from her necklace, covered in small red roses, to her dress in the middle. She also wears a type of light, transparent, blue sheer fabric around her arms, with white gloves that come almost up to her shoulders. She resembled Subaru a lot.

"Wife number one will be Cordelia the triplest's mother, she's actually a demon, making the three boys half vampire half demon actually" Lucy began. "And she ain't no run of the mill demon, she's the daughter of the demon king himself. Wife number two will be Beatrix, mother of Shu and Four eyes, arrogant, Kyoya doppelganger jerk" "He has a name Lucy" Yui interrupted, scolding her vampire BFF. "Fine... Reiji" Lucy said stubbornly. "But you can't deny he looks like Kyoya" "Yeah, I can see the resemblance," Yui said holding a DVD copy of the anime, Ouran High School Host Club. Reiji really did look similar to the Kyoya.

"Anyways... back to the mothers, wife number three would be Christa and she's the mother of Subaru" Lucy continued were she left off. "And these are the three merry wives of our vampire king" she finished. "Hey, Lucy, who was the first woman again?" Yui asked looking closer at the woman's picture. "Cordelia the triplet's mother, why?" Lucy asked curiously. "I think I've seen her before, recently" Yui confessed. "You sure? Cuz according to her files, she's dead" Lucy asked surprised. "Really?" Yui asked confused. "I swore I saw that woman yesterday"

Their conversation was then interrupted by a knock at the door. "Mis Komori, dinner will be served soon" one of the butlers called out from the other side of the door. "Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes" Yui replied before turning back to Lucy on her phone. "Sorry, Reiji host this dinner party once a month with his brothers and I have to attend it" Yui apologised. "It's fine I got to get back to work anyway," Lucy said understanding. "But you call me if the other brothers do anything fishy, you hear?" "I hear" Yui promised before biding her friend goodbye and hung up the phone.

* * *

In the dining room...

The dinner party was not what Yui expected. None of the brothers interacted with each other, they just sat silently and ate their dinner. Minus Kanato who was stabbing his banana snowball like a maniac and Shu was just sleeping while listening to his music.

Yui meanwhile was lost in her thoughts, so much has happened in the past few days that she wasn't really interested in eating. Laito noticed this and got right up from his chair and walked around to the other side was Yui sat. "You've hardly eaten anything B-chan" he then leaned into Yui "You need to eat a well-balanced diet, or you will become anaemic. I'd be more then happy to feed you if you like" that last part sounded way to sexual. "Laito, It's impolite to stand at the table while the rest of us are eating so please refrain from doing so" Reiji then spoke, scolding the perve with his well-mannered butler voice. "Alright then" Laito sighed before looking back at Yui and said "But this conversation isn't over B-Chan" and then winked before returning to his set. "I wish he'd stop calling me that," Yui thought annoyed before biting into her fish.

seconds later Shu stood up from his set "I can't be bothered with this" he said before leaving the dining room. "I had it with that dead beat" Reiji then spoke up, he looked pissed. "As a child, he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. This is what happens when kids are spoiled" It's obvious, that Reiji hates his older brother. "He can't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party" he continued. "You going to be alright Reiji?" Yui asked a little concerned. "This does not concern you miss Komori," he said eyeing at her, still pissed. "Sorry for making sure one of my suitors were well" Yui replied sarcastically. "I don't like your attitude Miss Komori as well as your deplorable table manners" Reiji continued, getting really irritated by Yui. "What, putting your elbows on the table is illegal now?" Yui smirked as she placed one of her elbows on the table.

The triples were now glued onto the two bickering teens. They could see how irritated Reiji was becoming and they were loving it. "Do you think Reiji will wipe Yui?" Kanato asked his brother. "Oh no, he loves her too much to do that" Laito smirked, "What do you mean he loves her?" Ayato asked irritated. "They obviously hate each other, they fight a lot" Subaru pointed out. "Very passionate fighting" Laito corrected Subaru. "Trust me this has all the signs of a love/hate relationship. And from the sparks of that conflict rise the flame of desire, flames that ignite in an uncontrollable frenzy of lust, passion, and ecstasy!" Laito soon began to blush delightfully. "Just thinking about it turns me on"

"Well that's not going to happen, cuz Devil Angle is mine," Ayato said getting jealous. "Devil Angel?" Subaru asked confused. "I thought You were calling her Weirdo?" "I did until I found out what a cute and mischievous human she is," Ayato said while smirking. "Well well well, looks like someone is already in love with our bride" Laito smirked with delight. "Shut up Laito" Ayato yelled irritated at the pervert. "Teddy and I want Yui for our selves" Kanato complained. "Everybody shut up!" Reiji suddenly yelled at the brothers and they all froze in place, this was the first time ever Reiji has ever raised his voice to any of them. "If you all are going to act like children then I advise you all to take this to the other room" Reiji then said getting up from his table, trying to recompose himself.

"I'm done anyways," Subaru said as he got up to leave. "Might as well since dinner is over" Laito then said as he to got up. Ayato and Kanato were soon to fallow leaving Yui and Reiji all alone in that dining room. "Now look what you made me do Miss Komori" Reiji then said turning his attention back to Yui. "How is this my fault, You're the one that has an issue with everybody here. I'm just trying to make this whole marriage thing work" Yui said a little frustrated. Those words stunned Reiji. "What do you mean Miss Komori?" he managed to ask Yui. "I mean I want to have a good relationship with you and your brothers, I'm going to wind up marrying one of you boys so I might as well try and get along and better understand you boys so I can be a good wife" Yui explained. " Can't you make an effort to get along and understand me as well?"

Reiji was a little stunned by what Yui has just told him. This may be the first time a sacrificial bride has actually wanted to do that, and he didn't know what to say. But he did manage to recompose himself before speaking once again. "You are dismissed for the evening Miss Kamori" He said turning around. "If that's what you wish," Yui said, agreeing with Reiji and give him some space for the time being. But before she left the room she turned to Reiji and said "Dinner was delicious by the way, some of the best I've ever had. Would you let the chief know for me please?" and with that Yui was gone.

Once gone, Reiji let out a sigh of relief as his cheeks began to blush a little "What is it about that human that makes me go crazy?" he complained a little.

* * *

Yui's bedroom...

Yui was lying on her bed just jamming at her guitar while singing, music always calmed her down whenever she gets irritated.

You must understand though the touch of your hand

Makes my pulse react

That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl

Opposites attract

It's physical

Only logical

You must try to ignore that it means more than that ooo

What's love got to do, got to do with it

What's love but a second-hand emotion

What's love got to do, got to do with it

Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

"Wow, Devil-Angel, You didn't tell me you have the voice of an angle as well" A familiar coky voice spoke up. Yui shoots up from her bed alerted and finds Ayato sitting on a chair nearby her bed. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked while blushing red. "I go where ever I want whenever I want" Ayato simply said while smirking. "Not in my room without permission" Yui scolded the vampire. "Next time knock before entering. I for all you know I could have been naked" "Then Your's Truly would have been the first to see you naked" he then said devilishly.

"I don't believe you!" Yui raised her voice as she got up and covered her self as if she was in the nude all the while blushing, even more, this caused Ayato to laugh a lot. "Man, normal I like it when my preys are fighting and pleading for me to stop, but seeing you all red and pouting like that is so adorable. "I think I like that look more"

Yui realised he gave her the "You're cute when your mad" complement, but she isn't quite sure whether to take it as a compliment the way he joked about seeing her in her birthday suit. "May I ask why your here?" Yui then asked, deciding to brush this incident off. "You promised we bench watch some movies together" Ayato replied as he got up from the chair. "Oh yeah!" Yui said upon remembering. The two had a talk yesterday about good movies they like and decided to have a movie night together.

"I just need to take a quick shower and then will start, okay" she then informed her vampire friend as she got up. "You're not backing out on me are you?" he asked as he then grabbed Yui and lifted her off the ground. This made Yui shriek and giggle at the same time, this gets her excited whenever Ayato doses this. "Just want to be presentable is all" Yui simply smiled. "Mind if I have a "nibble" before you leave?" he then smirked. Yui understood what Ayato really meant. "Okay, but don't take to long," she said as she moved her hair out of her neck, exposing her neck to him. Ayato did not wast any time and bit Yui's neck and drank in that sweet red nectar that flowed inside the girl.

Though painful, Yui still did not scream but bear with the pain and keep breathing. "How come you don't scream when ever I bite you?" Ayato then asked after about a minute or two of drinking her blood. "I've gotten used to it over the years ever since I befriended Lucy" Yui confessed.

"What, you let her drink your blood?" He asked surprised. "From time to time, not just because of my cancer, but because she's my friend" Yui explained. "When we first meet she was badly beaten by some vampire hunters and I hide her in the basement of my father's church and I gave her my blood so she survive" Yui then rolled up her sleeves to reveal an old vampire bite. "She became my best friend ever since, despite my father disapproving" she smiles as she looked at the old wound fondly.

"You do this for any vampire?" Ayato then asked, he sounded pretty angry. "If there thirsty and don't kill me in the process yes I will" Yui replied honestly. "Well get used to only my fangs entering your flesh, cuz you're mine" Ayato then said before his lips touched Yui's neck. But he didn't bite her, instead, he began to suck on her flesh. This caused Yui to shiver a little bit as pleasure coursed through her body. "Ayato!" She suddenly moaned while shocked.

Hearing Yui moaned his name made Ayato smerked delightfully. "So devil angel likes this right?" He then asked. "Well how about here" he then went to another part of Yui's neck and began sucking theirs as well. Poor Yui was completely lost in the pleasure Ayato was giving her only moans and gasps as she tries to get him to stop, it doesn't help that a part of her wants him to keep going cuz how good it feels when he sucks on her neck.

This went on for a few minutes till Ayato was satisfied with all the hikes he placed on Yui's neck. "Were your marks proudly, cuz you're mine Devil Angel" he then smirks before he put her down. "Now go and take your shower, but don't keep me waiting for long or I will come after you" and with that, he disappears, leaving Yui alone with her thoughts.

* * *

In the bathroom...

The mansion's bathroom was really nice, with a large bathtub, marble on the walls and counter, fancy lighting, decors fake plants, and don't get me started on the was a shower and steam room spa combo and Yui could not wait to relax inside the shower. While waiting for the shower to warm up Yui took this time to make sure the bite mark Ayato made stopped bleeding. She sighed when she sees the hikes that redhead gave her on her neck. She likes Ayato a lot but the relationship is much too early to tell if she wants to be with him. Besides, there are five other suitors living in the mansion she also wants to court and get to know, but can she do it without getting Ayato angry?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door opening and closing. Yui looked back and noticed there was someone in the shower. Yui opened to take a peek inside and she saw the older brother, Shu laying on the ground and leaning back on the tile wall asleep and listening to his music. Oh, and his clothes were still one. "Uh... Shu, what are you doing in the shower?" Yui asked confused. "Why are you so loud, can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my shower" Shu replied without a care in the world. "I dibs this shower first" Yui complained. " And besides you still got your clothes on" she then pointed out.

"Than why don't you come over here and undress me" he then said, witched surprised Yui. "That is why you came in hear right, just admit you were hoping to see me naked" "Who do you think I am, Laito!?" Yui asked shocked and irritated. She could not believe he would suggest that. Shu couldn't help but laugh a little at that joke. "I do like your sense of humour" he then smiled while staring at Yui. "I only came in here to take a shower," Yui said looking away, she did not want him to see her blushing. "Then why don't you come in and join me" Shu then suggested. "Why would I do that?" Yui asked still irritated. "Look at that, yes I do believe your blushing" He then smirked upon noticing Yui's flushed face.

Yui was about to decline the offer until she realised this could be an opportunity to get to know the blond head sleepy beauty that is Shu and perhaps bound with him. But she didn't want him to see her in her birthday suit. But then she had an idea.

"I'll be right back Shu" Yui said before leaving the bathroom and returned to her room. She then rummaged through her clothes till she found her favourite pink swimsuit with cute ruffles on them. She quickly changed into them and then returned to the bathroom.

Thou nervous Yui entered the walk-in show were Shu was still lying against the wall listening to his music. "I'm back Shu" she spoke up. The blond vampire opened one eye to see Yui in that swimsuit. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Luckily Yui had the perfect way around it. "Well... I look cute in it don't I?" she asked posing a little for the sleepy vampire. "Can't argue with you there" Shu smiled a bit. "Now keep it down I'm trying to listen to my music" he then said before shutting his eyes.

Being as quiet as she can Yui washed her hair and cleaned and shaved her body, all the while staring at Shu. She wonders hows she going to get him to talk to her and carry out a conversation. She then remembered that this guy always has an mp3 player around his neck all the time listening to it all day. A large chance he's a music lover, but what type of music does he like? only one way to find out.

"Hey, Shu" Yui spoke up as she kneels at the vampires level. "What do you want now? Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my music?" He said in a rather rude tone. " I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was wondering what kind of music are you listening to?" Yui asked. "Why do you want to know?" he asked opening one of his eyes to look at her. "Well... I like music to" She replied with a smile. "I largely prefer classical rock, 80's pop, religious music, Jazz, country, some of today's music, some from video games, and Classical music"

That last part caught Shu off guard. "You like classical?" He asked, staring at Yui. "Yeah I do, when I was really little my father would play a bunch of different classical music a lot. So much so I can recognize and memorize quite a few pieces" she replied while fondly recalling her childhood memories. This made the vampire smile a great deal.

"You can, can you?" He then asked while smirking as he got out one of his earbuds and handed it to Yui. "Well... let's see if it's true" Yui happily accepted the challenge and put the earbuds in as she sat down next to the vampire. Shu began playing the first piece of music and Yui listened to an organ playing a rather bone-chilling performance, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Toccata and Fugue in d minor" Yui smiled "by Johann Sebastian Bach, am I right?" "Good first try, but that's a common peace a lot of people know," Shu said unimpressed. "Now how about this" he then played an operatic piece. It took Yui only 30 seconds before she remembered this peace. "Queen of the Night's Aria, from the opera The Magic Flute, by good old Motzart himself" she then turned to Shu. "Well?" she asked, expecting an answer. "You got lucky" he simply smirked, he has somthing else up his sleeves. "What about this one" Shu then changed the track and a bassoon started playing a rather dreary and haunting tune. Yui's face instantly lite up within seconds. " That's The rite of spring, by Igor Stravinsky" she proudly proclaimed.

This stunned Shu a lot. "You recognized it, just like that?" he managed to ask. Yui simply smiled with pride. "It happens to be my all-time favourite peace" she replied. "Really," Shu said raising an eyebrow "Didn't think a human girl like you would be into ballets about pagans and girls dancing themselves to death" he simply smiled. "Well, that's because when I first heard that piece of music I was set to the creation of the earth, evolution, and the extinction of dinosaurs" Yui replied. The vampire just stared at Yui as if a big pimple grew on her face. "Dinosaurs? " the lazy vampire asked confused. "

"You know from Fantasia?" Yui asked. "What's Fantasia?" He asked once again. Yui's jaw dropped in response. "You never heard of Fantasia?" She asked in disbelief. "Should I have?" He inquired, largely curious about what it even is. "Yes since every classical music nerd knows about it" Yui began. "It's a 1940's animated film made by Walt Disney, the premise of the movie is what goes on in your mind when you're at a symphony concert"

Shu raised his eyebrows upon hearing that. "Disney? The same company that made that overrated song Let it Go?" He asked. "Yep, the very same company" Yui laughed a little. "I know it's overrated but give it a break," Yui thought. She happens to like that song. "You should really check it out, the animation is beautiful and the orchestra was composed by Leopold Stokowski himself" she continued.

"The Leopold Stokowski? How was that possible?" She asked now really surprised. "A chance encounter from what I've read" Yui explained. "I happen to have a copy of the movie, we can watch it together if you like some time, you know... like a date" she then suggested. Shu looks at Yui for a moment before smiling and grabbing Yui by the waist and pinning her to the floor.

"Shu!" Yui said startled staring up at Shu. It didn't help that he actually looked hot like this and all wet from the water spray down from above. "You're an unusual bride, but I guess that's what makes you so intriguing by everyone" he then said still smiling at Yui. "Now, let's see if you're blood is as good as the triplets keep saying"

He began brushing Yui's wet hair out of the way and noticed the hikes Ayato left earlier. "Ayato did the right?" He then asked. "How did you know?" Yui asked a little surprised. "You have been hanging around him a lot" he pointed out. "He can be a possessive freak sometimes. "That's an understatement" Yui agreed. Then a sharp pain filled her body as Shu bit into Yui's neck and began sucking her wounds drawing out blood.

Yui held onto Shu's body shaking a little from the pain, she always hated that part when they bite into her skin. "Now I see...why you were sent... to live with us," the blood vampire said in between drinks. "Your blood is of the highest quality" he then whispered into Yui's ear, causing the poor girl to shiver once again. Only this time in delight.

"I can see you're getting excited" he then noticed. "You like it when I do this do you" She whispered once again to Yui's ear. She responded by turning her face away to hide her blushing face. "I'll take that as a yes" Shu smirked as he continued to drink Yui's blood and occasionally lick her neck. Poor Yui laid there helplessly enjoying the moment. But at the same time, she was happy that she made progress with the older brother and found somthing in common with him. After a few moments later Yui noticed Shu wasn't drinking her blood anymore, in fact, he wasn't doing anything. She looked and noticed sleeping beauty was asleep once again. And as much as cute his sleepy face was she needed to get out, she still has a movie date with Ayato and she dosn't want to keep him waiting. Carefully, Yui managed to slip out of the blond's embrace and exit the shower. But not before giving Shu a small peck on the checks. A small smile grew on the sleepy vampier's face when she left the bathroom.

* * *

back in her room...

Once in her room, Yui got dried up and put on some casual jeans and a black sweatshirt that reads "I don't care" and made sure her hair was good and dry. "You sure look nice" a familiar cocky voice called from behind. Poor Yui shrieked and jumped finding Ayato right behind her smirking. "You took a long time so I decided to come and fetch you" he then scooped Yui into his arms causing her to shriek a little. "Is this how you always treat your women?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Only the ones I like" the redhead smirked once again before going to Yui's neck but then stopped when he noticed the fresh bite marks on her neck. the hothead was both shocked and angry upon seeing this. "Who did this to you?" he asked pissed. "Well... Shu wanted some blood, so I let him drink from me" Yui explained. "But don't worry I'm fine" she reassured her friend but before she knew Ayato dragged Yui out of her room and into a game room, compleat with a pool table and a dartboard, and right there on one of the couches a dried up Shu was sleeping.

"Hey, Shu! Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he demanded the sleeping blond. "Hey cut that out Ayato" Yui protested. "You taking his side now!?" he asked getting angry. "If you're going to bully him then yes" Yui replied folding her arms looking very pissed. "Could you two keep it down" Shu replied getting annoyed by the loud noises disturbing him. "This is between Shi and me, so stay out of it Devil-Angle," Ayato said annoyed. "What because he drank my blood?" Yui asked just as if not more annoyed then Ayato. " I'm not letting him take you from me, your mine!" he said as he grabbed Yui. At first, Yui thought Ayato was going to hurt her, but instead, she finds her self in his embrace. A very tight embrace, but not enough to break her back. "You're the only person that understands me" he suddenly said. That caught her off guard.

But upon remembering that Ayato may have had an abusive life it made sense he would get clinging to someone that actually cares. "How about we sit down and talk about this" she suggested as she rubbed the red head's head, and it seemed to calm him down a lot. He agreed, and the two sat down on a nearby couch. 'Now, what do you mean by I'm the only one that understands you?" Yui asked her friend. Ayato was silent for a moment, he felt very uncomfortable. But when Yui held her hand he relaxed a little. "My mother never gave a crap about me and seems to love to torture me a lot" he was shaking a lot. "That whore would force me to study 24/7 wanting me to be number one. And sometimes wold throw me in any place with lots of water and watch me drown just for fun, the worst parts were when both she and my uncle kiss in front of me while I am drowning" "Dang" Yui thought upon hearing that. This poor kid has been a lot and it explains a lot of his issues and problems. She couldn't help but shed a few tears, a habit of hers when listening to fiends problems.

"I grew up thinking no one cared about me... until you came to live with us"He continued. "I thought you were just some run of the mill weak human. But you surprised me with how patient you are, how much you like to have fun, and... how you don't seem to judge me at all, I feel like I can be my self around you" Ayato then begins to hugs Yui with one arm and brings her closer to him. "I don't want to lose you to someone else" he admitted. "I understand Ayato" she replied gently. "But you must understand that just because I'm with one of your brother's dosn't mean I don't think any less of you, you're my friend after all" "But... don't you like me, at all?" He then asked. "I do, a lot" Yui then said trying carefully to chose her words so Ayato dosn't go crazy.

" But... I think it's too early to tell if I want to marry you" "What do you mean?" Ayato asked looking worried. "Well... Relationships like that take time to develop and I just meet you and your brothers" Yui explained. "But I want a good relationship with all of you, a friendship. I especially want to be your friend. It's so much fun pulling all those pranks with you" "Same here" Ayato smiled mischievously. "Like the day we filled all those doughnuts with mayo and gave them to Kanato" "Yeah, I don't think I've seen anyone as scary as Kanato when he's mad" Yui giggled a little. "I'm actually surprised we're both still alive" Ayato added while laughing as well. "Or how about the time we tricked Laito into kissing a guy" Yui continued. "Oh yeah hahaha, his face was priceless" Ayato laughed out loud. "Thou I do feel guilty about that one" Yui admitted. "How come, seeing him questioning his sexuality is funny," Ayato asked. "Yeah, but now that guy is bugging me about getting Laito's number" she explained.

"No worries I'll take care of him for you" Ayato grinned. "Nothing extreme, I don't want us to get suspended from school" Yui warned her friend. "Too bad then we would have had more time together" Ayato joked, causing Yui to laugh. "This is what makes you an awesome friend" Yui then explained. "Even if I wind up with you or one of your brothers, you'll always be my prank buddy" she then promised the vampire witched caused him to smile a bit. Ayato thought for a moment before hugging Yui a bit and saying "You know, having a friend dosn't sound so bad" he admitted. Yui smiled as she hugged her friend. "Nope it dosn't" she agreed before breaking the hug. "Kow I believe you owe someone an apology" she then gestured to Shu, still sleeping on the couch.

"Do I have to?" Ayato asked a little annoyed and a little nervious. "You'll feel much better afterwards" Yui reassured the vampire while holding his hands. This seemed to calm him down a bit. "Okay, but only to see that cute face again" he agreed before kissing Yui on the cheeks, making her giggle a little. Then he got up and walked over to the lazy blond. "Hey Shu" he shouted at the sleeping vampire. Shu opened one of his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed. "Look... I just... want to, I like to..." Poor Ayato was stumbling on his words. luckily for him, Yui was right beside him holding his hand. "I'MSORRYFORACUSINGYOU" he said in one breath. Yui couldn't help but giggle. Seeing the vampire frustrated like this was kind of cute.

Shu opened the other eye and looked at the flustered vampire confused. "What did you say?" he asked. He even removed his earbuds just to be sure he'd make sure he heard right. "You heard me, I'm apologizing for accusing you of stealing Yui from me" the redhead replied back annoyed, almost yelling. "Are you feeling alright?" Blondy asked as he sat up looking quite confused and surprised. "Well this is certainly interesting," a familiar flirty vampire said as he walked into the room. " Not every day Hot Head hear apologizing to anyone" he smiles. This made Ayato a little angry. " What do you want?" Ayato asked annoyed. "Why to see B-chan here" Laito gestured to her as he approached the blond girl. "Gotta say it's impressive that you got Ayato to hear to apologised" he smirks at both Ayato and Yui "Well... don't get used to it," Ayato said still flustered. Yui giggles once again. "What's so funny," Ayato asked Yui. "You're cute when you're flustered like that" she admitted. Ayato blushed from that complement. "You know she's right you do look cute like that" Laito agreed. "Shut up" the red snapped as he turned away embarrassed.

"I'm quite impressed as well Miss Komori" another familiar voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Reiji at the entrance to the game room. "What do you want?" Ayato asked annoyed. "I want all this commotion to cease at once, all your rambunctious behaviour is making it very hard for me to work on my experiments, not to mention there very deplorable," he said as he adjusts his glasses. Could all of you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" Shu interrupted before laying back down. "Sorry about that, will leave you be" Yui apologised. "Why wast your time with that good for nothing dead beat," Reiji asked very irritated. "Because he's my friend" she proudly replied. Everyone was silent, surprised by what she just said, even Shu. "Friend? Why would you want to be friends with him?" he asked ticked but still surprised. "He's got a great love for music like me and I don't see anything wrong with lying around and doing nothing, it's no different than meditation that I like to do a lot" Yui explained. "And if you got a problem with it, you can kiss my behind" "Ooooohhhhhhh, Reiji's going to need a doctor for that burn" Laito commented. Ayato elbowed the pervert in response.

Reiji simpimply glared down at the unmovable girl. If looks could kill, Yui would be pushing up daisies by now. "Remind me later to properly discipline you for your attitude as well as punishing you for those childish pranks you pulled" he simply said before leaving the room al the while hiding his blushing face. "You see, Reiji's in love with B-chan" Laito pointed out. "No, he dosn't" Ayato snapped at Laito. "Or haven't you forgotten what he said" "Yes but judging from that face I do believe he's jealous," the perve said before walking right next to Yui. "You must enjoy having these vampires fight over for your actions" he smiles. "No" Yui protested. Laito simply smirked in response. "You may say you don't like but your eyes can't fool me" the perve smiled as he walked away "Oh and btw, once Reiji is done with you it will be my turn to punish you for that malicious prank you pulled," Laito said before leaving the room.

"Uhh... should I be worried," Yui asked Ayato worried. "Just pretend you're a masochist and he'll get bord eventually" Ayato responded. Yui didn't exactly like the sound of that. "But you're a tough girl, you'll be fine" he then reassured nervious girl. "Thanks," Yui said in appreciation, but still nervous about what Ayato meant by a masochist. "But does Reiji always point out everyone's flaws and treat everyone like dirt?" "You'll get used to it" Shu spoke up as he got up to walk away, but not before walking up to Yui and saying. "You shouldn't be friends with me, nothing good ever comes to anyone who is friends with me" and with that, he walked out of the game room.

"What's he talking about?" Yui asked confused. "He's probably referring to Edger" Ayato guessed. "Edger... who's he?" Yui inquired. "Some human he branded when we were kids" Ayato explained. "From what I've heard Shu witnessed him die in a fire" Yui was speechless, a child witnessing their friend die in a horrible way was terrible, and she should know she watched her father get killed in a horrible way as well. And looking back she did kind of acted like what Shu dose, doing nothing. Was this why he's always like this, did he never got over the loss of his friend? Then again that's somthing you never get over.

"How did that happen?" she inquired once again. "Don't know" Ayato shrugged. "Other than some rumours" "What Rumors" Yui once again asked. "dosn't matter they all sound fishy to me," Ayato said before scoping Yui in his arms, freaking the girl out a little. "Besides we got some movies to watch remember?" "That's right!" Yui said remembering their date. "We better gather the snakes and get to those romance comedies" she smiles. "Why watch a cheesy romance when we can see a horror movie?" Ayato asked as he walked out of the room with Yui in his arms, bridal style. "Why horror?" Yui asked curiously. "So you can cuddle into me whenever you get scared" he smirked. "Should have known" Yui sighed until she remembered somthing. "I do know one classic you might like" "Is it good?" Ayato asked getting a little excited. "Well... it depends if you want to go swimming in the ocean afterwards" Yui joked.

Yui's and Ayato's movie night went rather well with no interruptions from the others and tuns of laughs tears and screams of terror shared between he two friends. But Yui couldn't help but think about Shu and that trama he's been through, just what were the rumours surrounding that Edger's death. In the end, she decided to wait until Shu trusted her. And after saying a little prayer in her heart she returned to watching Quint sliding into the shark's mouth on the tv.


End file.
